Robin Hood credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "Robin Hood" ** The Rooster · Voice by: Roger Miller ** Prince John · a Lion · Voice by: Peter Ustinov ** Sir Hiss · A Snake · Voice by: Terry-Thomas ** Robin Hood · A Fox · Voice by: Brian Bedford ** Maid Marian · A Vixen · Voice by: Monica Evans ** Little John · A Bear · Voice by: Phil Harris ** Friar Tuck · A Badger · Voice by: Andy Devine ** Lady Kluck · A Chicken · Voice by: Carole Shelley ** Sheriff of Nottingham · A Wolf · Voice by: Pat Buttram ** Trigger · A Vulture · Voice by: George Lindsey ** Nutsy · A Vulture · Voice by: Ken Curtis ** Skippy · A Rabbit · Voice by: Billy Whitaker ** Toby · A Turtle · Voice by: Richie Sanders * Also featuring: J. Pat O'Malley, John Fiedler, Candy Candido, Dana Laurita, Dori Whitaker, Barbara Luddy * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Story by: Larry Clemmons * Based on Character and Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Andreas Deja * Story Sequences: Ken Anderson, Vance Gerry, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Dave Michener, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Art Stevens, Don Bluth, Cliff Nordberg, Dale Baer, Burny Mattinson, Fred Hellmich, Don Lusk, Les Clark, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, John Ewing, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Al Coe, Don Towsley, Jerry Hathcock, Eric Cleworth, George Goepper, Hugh Fraser, Irv Spence, Don Peterson, John Sibley, Ward Kimball, Marc Davis, Ray Patterson, Richard Williams Studios, Cliff Nordberg, Dale Baer, Burny Mattinson, Les Clark, Bob Carlson, John Ewing, Charles A. Nichols, Bill Justice, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Al Coe, Don Towsley, Jerry Hathcock, George Goepper, Hugh Fraser, Robert Rodriguez * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, John Pomeroy, Chuck Harvey, Dave Suding, Bob Tyler, Irv Anderson, Gary Goldman, Retta Davidson, Andrew Gaskill, Joanna Combellick, Ed Gombert * Inbetween: Lorna Smith * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Stylings: Larry Clemmons, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Storyboard: Alex Toth, Ken Anderson, Burny Mattinson, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Joe Grant, Andreas Deja * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean, John McKimson, Ken Anderson * Layout: Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Sylvia Roemer, Ed Templer, Jr., Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Ann Guenther * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa, Karin Stover, Raynell Day, Judy Champin * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Titles: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Stevens * Color by Technicolor® * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXXIII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 23700 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Songs ** "Oo-de-Lally" ** "Not in Nottingham" ** "Whistle-Stop" *** Written and Sung by: Roger Miller ** "Love" · Floyd Huddleston and George Bruns *** Sung by: Nancy Adams ** "The Phony King of England" · Johnny Mercer *** Sung by Phil Harris, Carole Shelley, and Andy Devine ** "Fight On (University of Southern California fight song)" *** Music by Milo Sweet *** Briefly in the score during escape sequence following the archery tournament ** "On Wisconsin (University of Wisconsin fight song)" *** Music by William T. Purdy *** Briefly in the score during escape sequence following the archery tournament ** "Happy Birthday" *** Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill *** Sung by all at Skippy's birthday party ** "Rock-a-Bye Baby" *** Music and Lyrics by Effie I. Canning ** Partly Sung by Brian Bedford with modified lyrics ("Rock-a-Bye Sheriff") * Music: Buddy Baker, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets, Johnny Mandel * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:ABC Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Hanna-Barbera